


The Trow Wars, a Tale of Fintan de Marin

by The_Veils_Chronicler



Series: The Chronicles of the Veil [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Veils_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Veils_Chronicler
Summary: Anything in bold is a narrator. It will be infrequent, but it is to add to the feeling that you are hearing this story played out.
Series: The Chronicles of the Veil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in bold is a narrator. It will be infrequent, but it is to add to the feeling that you are hearing this story played out.

_ It was dark. There were no stars, no sun, nor moon. There was only the All, and its Children, and Grandchildren. Two massive dragons, larger by far than any other ever to be born since. One was composed of rock and soil, with a heart and blood of magma fire. His steps were so heavy, and the swing of his tail so forceful it shook the All. The second was made of water, with the breath of air. Her movements were the only ones that could counter the other. Griomath and Seylar, the Great Dragons of Creation. _

_ Beside them were their respective siblings. The Great Sphinx of Order, Morathi, who knew all things and the secrets of this time before time. Across from her, with his sister was the Lord of Chaos, the Great Kraken Cathmore, who was beyond prediction even by Morathi. These Primal Lords had gathered to do what Morathi had long awaited. _

_ Behind were the children of the Dragons. At the front of the children was the oldest, first born and beloved Lord of the Arcane, the would-be Father of the Light Fae, Lord Puck. Beside him, his beloved brother who knew no wrong, the Lord of Purity and future father of the Unicorns: Ulamime. Behind them stood the twins of wisdom and strength. The great white gryphon, who was wiser than any other, and craved knowledge beyond all things, Prechan. The great platinum dragon, only slightly smaller than her parents, Lady of Heroism, Kilgarah. The second twins, and the contrasting siblings. Her feathers burned with the force of life, and her songs taught to her by her eldest brother woke the senses of the siblings when they were needed, she was the Lady of Life and Mother of the Phoenixes, Brodeicia. Her sollem, and serpentine twin kept her distance in shame. It was only Puck and Ulamine who showed inclusion to the Lady of Death and Mother of Basilisks, Issashara.  _

_ "Where are our youngest siblings?" Prechan squaked with a low growl. "They should be here." _

_ The tail of Morathi struck Prechan on the head. "Be silent!" _

_ "Yes, brother...come down from your high perch and join us below for once." Puck murmured with a grin. "Why...the future has even joined us...haven't you, Fintan?" _

Fintan shot up, a cold sweat beading on his brow. His room was dark, and only the gentle light of the moon casting its glance illuminated the room. 

**Ya know what...hold on. Maybe I should start at the beginning, hmm? Yeah, lets start there. Oop, hold on, kettle's whistling.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mmmm, berry tea. Delicious. Oh! Sorry about that, where was I? Oh, right...the beginning!**

Grimorath and Seylar stepped towards each other. Their necks entwined…

**Whoa! No, no, no! Not that bloody early! I do not need to see my creation! That's just weird! No, no,** **_his_ ** **beginning. Yes, Fintan de Marin.**

**Hmm, what's that? Why start with him? Well he's the bloody one, isn't he? I've never seen another human go through all that, and still have the will to keep going. So shut your trap, grab a seat and pay attention, because I won't repeat myself!**

**Now, Fintan was just like any other kid during those days. Well, ok, he wasn't, his parents were nobility. Maybe that's a stretch...they were pretty well off though. His father was a fabric merchant and mum was a seamstress**

**Yes, Amber, that's exactly why he was such a bloody dandy with all the lace and frill. Can I continue now please? ...thank you. My sake….**

Fintan was the son of Donovan, who was son of Naua, who was the…

**Hang on, who wrote this? Tolkien? Great man but Leviathan's robes it's a bore….where's the Chronicle….ah, here we are. For real this time. Take four.**

It was one of the few days of childhood he could remember. He played by the stream with his close friend Fionnaoch. Oftentimes they would gather here to defend the village crop from the hordes of trow. Or so it was in the minds of these children that the sweet berries of a blackberry bush, and the deer fawns that enjoyed were such as they made believe they were. 

"Drive them back Fionnaoch! Or we won't survive the winter!" Called the young boy, brown hair falling over his green eyes.

"Well maybe if you held your hair back you could fight better!" Fionnaoch returned 'stabbing' at one of the 'millions of trow'

"I am waiting to braid it! Like the great Prechalian warriors of old!" 

"To right or left?"

"Only to the right, I will never marry! Prechalia will be my only wife! She's not as gross as girls. Now fight for her, and the village of Drumbrichile! Charge!" Fintan raised his stick...that is to say, his sword, and ran forward screaming outward. Fionnaoch followed suit. 

They ran on, chasing down every last ghost of a trow they could find, and slaying it with valliance, duty, and honor. 

They ran until they collapsed, laying sprawled out on the soft sweet grass. Fintan gazed up at the soft blue sky, watching the movement of the clouds. They glided across the sky, and cut across the yellow sun as it began its evening descent. 

"Hey, Fionnaoch, do you think the trow will ever really come to Drumbrichile?" Fintan asked, tilting his head to his friend.

"Nah, if they do my uncle will drive them back." He replied, referring to the Lord of Erlise Castle, who protected the five villages that surrounded the old keep. 

"What if they come in too great a number?"

"Then I pity the trow. That means the Vampyra will fight."

A horn sounded off in the distance, a low, hollow, and ominous blast in three sets of short and long bursts. It was followed by a singular tone that started low but heightened in pitch. 

"Puck's wings! I forgot to talk about them, calls them!"

"That's the Astratas! Duke William has Ma making a new outfit for the prince's wedding!"

"Wait, then that means…"

"Robert!" They exclaimed together.

The pair leapt to their feet, a second wind filling their lungs, and ran again. Fintan was always excited to see Lord Robert Astrata, and hear his tales from the Great Wild. He willed himself to run faster, if only to get the chance to hear more stories. 

They saw the dark banners flapping in the gentle summer breeze as the caravan came over the grassy knoll. Horses in dazzling night forged steel armor, draped in the solemn colors of the Astrata Clan: a gold crowned silver bat over crossed blood red halberds. Next to it flew the mark of another clan, the Ashee, cousins to the Astrata. Vibrant purple with a golden chalice and three blood red drops falling into it.

Astride the horses, around twelve for each clan, sat a rider clad in a full plate armor of the same smokey silver steel. Each set elaborately engraved and inlaid with precious jewels. Their halberds raised high, the blades facing away from the sun so they may greet the night's arrival. 

A large carriage rocked behind the guard, pulled by massive horses that were so dark, light seemed to be pulled away from their vicinity. On its roof flapped the two clan flags, as well as the silver dragon eating its own tail on a field black. It was one Fintan had not seen before. How sweet was that bliss of youthful hope and ignorance of the crueler things in life?

Fintan never thought of it, standing on the side of the road, jumping and waving.

"Lord Robert? Lord Robert?" He called to each guardsman as they passed.

It was not until one nearest the carriage pushed his visor up, and rode out of formation that his target was found.

"What is this? Fledglings on the road, and in broad daylight? Tell me your secrets, young cousins!" Lord Robert grinned, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "Surely, you are not yet Eldara!"

"Lord Robert!" Fintan laughed. "It's Fintan and Fionnaoch!"

"It can not be! They are mortal, and your face is dressed like Lord Thomas after a night in town!"

"I heard that Robert!" Came a shout from the carriage. 

"Then will you welcome our young cousins to your carriage? I am sure their mortal parents will worry if we arrived and they are not there." 

"Father! Must we let the mortals ride with us?" Came a new voice, a young woman who Fintan did not recognise.

"Illicet, behave. It is Mariska's carriage, and her right to extend hospitality." Came the strong, firm, and deep tone of Duke William. 

There was a clacking in the carriage before the door was opened, revealing a black veil netting on the inside.

"If they are truly our kind, then they can jump inside without our stopping." The sweet voice of who must have been Mariska replied. 

"Well...best be quick little cousins." Robert grinned. When the children were not lookingnhe gave a gesture to slow down slightly.

Fionnaoch and Fintan broke into a run. Fionnaoch went first, hopping on the steps and climbing in. Fintan went next, his hand grabbing the bar on the door to steady himself and step in.

"You have deceived me!" Robert called, circling his horse back. "You are not Vampyra fledglings...you are Fionnaoch Grapha and Fintan de Marin!"

"We told you, Lord Robert!" Fintan declared with a laugh as the lord grinned.

"Ah, so you did." He chuckled, lowering his visor and riding back to his position.

Inside the carriage Fintan took stock of who was in, only recognizing Duke William. The Duke was intimidating just to look at. He had a short beard that came to a sharp point, with full waving hair kept under a bonnet cap, all of it grey. Piercing blue eyes that did not show any hint of joy. Next to him on the right was a younger looking male, his nose in a book trying to ignore everything going on. He looked like a younger version of William. To his left, a female, working on an embroidery hoop. Her hair was a dark blood red, with eyes to match. Each time she looked at either of the boys it was with disdain and contempt.

Across from the Astratas were two light haired Vampyra with a completely different set of expressions. One was male, with vibrant purple eyes, holding a glass of what was likely blood or nightshade wine. He offered a small fanged smile with a clean shaven gentle face. 

The woman next to him was remarkably beautiful. If Fintan did not know otherwise he would have thought she was an elf. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets, framing a soft face. For some reason, Fintan had to fight to turn away and face the Duke.

He gave a rather awkward bow. "Thank you for allowing us to ride with you, my Lord."

"He's a Duke you stupid human, its 'Your Grace'." The young woman growled. 

"Ilicet!" The Duke snapped, before looking at Fintan. "It is not me you must thank, but Lady Mariska."

Fintan turned, looking back at the stunning lady. "Thank you for letting us ride with you...er…"

"My Lady" the younger man next to William stated. 

"Well done, Vlad." William stated approvingly. 

"Oh no need for ceremony here young man." Mariska smiled, lifting the boy up and setting him on her lap. 

"Lucky you," Illicet smirked. "It's customary for visitors to offer their host something to…"

"Illicet, if I must speak to you again, there will be no hunting for a decade." William said warningly. Illicet looked at her father as if she had been betrayed.

"You hunt?" Fintan inquired of her as Mariska hummed, raking his hair soothingly. "I hunt pheasants with my da, what do you hunt?"

Illicet set down her hoop, leaning in with a glare. "Annoying, stupid, little…" she paused, apparently feeling her father's glare. "Goblins."

"Crotch goblins?" 

"Vlad!" William snapped. "Both of you, a decade, no hunts. Now be as silent as the grave or I will make it two decades."

"Don't you mind those two...the three hundreds are a rebellious stage." Mariska soothed, patting Fionnaoch's shoulder while turning Fintan to side saddle in her lap.

"Now, what is customary is to properly introduce yourselves. It's also good manners. I am Mariska Ashee, and this is my brother Thomas. Lord Fangs-in-a-book is Vlad, and Lady Can't-listen-to-father is Illicet."

"I'm Fintan de Marin."

"And I am Fionnaoch Grapha."

"Any relation to Lord Tarcin Grapha of Erlise?" Thomas questioned.

"Yes my Lord, he's my uncle."

Fintan looked at them quizzically as the Eldara exchanged looks of clear concern.

"Was" Illicet stated coldly.

"Not another word out of you, or you will walk to de Marin House." William snapped quickly.

" _ Thomas, distrage-i atenția"  _ Mariska stated quickly.

Fintan looked up confused at Mariska. 

"Boys, tell me." Thomas straightened up, and crushed the wine glass making it disappear. "Do you enjoy a game of…"

Out of thin air, a deck of cards fanned in Thomas' hands. "Cards, perchance?"

"Was that magic?" Fintan exclaimed. "I thought Vampyra made magic not work!"

"Only some of us, like Vlad and Robert. Thomas and I are very skilled." Mariska held up a hand in front of Fintan conjuring the image of a beautiful sword of solid gold. 

"Go ahead, choose your card young Fionnaoch." Thomas said holding them out. Fionnaoch reached out and pulled the knight of clubs. When offered to Fintan, he pulled the two of diamonds. 

"Very good, now don't let me see them….and put them anywhere in the deck." Thomas handed the deck over. Fintan went first, putting it in near the very bottom. Fionnaoch went next and slipped it somewhere in the middle. 

"Very good." Thomas held out his hand, taking the cards. He flicked the top one, making them burst into flames. Within just a few seconds the deck was ash, scattered on the floor. 

"Wow...wait, aren't you supposed to ask if you found our cards?" Fionnaoch pressed.

"Oh, no….Illicet has them." Thomas stated, leaning back with a fanged grin, resting his head on his hand. 

"No I haven't …" Illicet remarked looking up. When she looked down she growled in frustration and threw her embroidery hoop to the floor. Whatever she had been embroidering had changed. Now it was the Knight of Clubs, and Two of Diamonds, with the boys' names below their card. 

Fintan's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "That was amazing, Lord Thomas!"

"Wonderful, perhaps you boys would like…" he tugged a handkerchief from his doublet, tore it in half, and offered a piece to both of them. The cards had left the embroidery piece, and was now on the offered pieces of silk. "A keepsake?"

"Thank you, m'Lord!" They exclaimed together, taking their halves. 

"Fintan, I want you to promise me something." Mariska stated, turning his face to hers gently. "Though you are only seven summers into life, promise me that no matter how bad things may get, you will never lose this spark of vigor and joy I see in you now. You as well, Fionnaoch."

The boys exchanged a glance to each other before they nodded.

"I promise m'Lady." Fintan confirmed, unsure why she would ask for such a promise. Once more, the ignorance of childhood did not allow him to register what the sudden tone shift meant. 

"Good. Because we have arrived at your home." She smiled.

The door suddenly opened, allowing the boys to run out. Fintan leapt out of the carriage, waving his card handkerchief excited to show his mother. As soon as she saw him, Shannon de Marin breathed a sigh of relief and stooped down.

She was a gentlewoman, with a temper that could stop an army when needed. Her red hair was hidden by a cap to keep it out of her eyes during work. Her eyes were passed to her children, looking as green as a forest's canopy in summer. 

"Where have you been! I've been worried!" She huffed, a heavy Kilmarian accent rolling from her tongue.

"Sorry Ma...Fionnaoch and I were fighting trow by the river."

"Fightin' what?" She exclaimed.

"And a noble fight it was." Lord Robert exclaimed. "Not a single one of the yellow rats was left breathing. When I viewed the field, I thought the Dark Father had returned in the form of a boy!"

Shannon breathed another sigh of relief, holding back tears of stress. 

"Fintan, best you to your room, pack some things….we are taking a trip to Stromwall soon. Fionnaoch, your mother was by. Best you run too."

"Yes, Ma." 

"Yes Madam de Marin...can Fintan come play tomorrow?"

"We will see, let me get someone to walk with you." Shannon stood up, turning to call for someone.

"Madam de Marin, there's no need." Lord Thomas declared. "I will escort the young man...have you ever ridden a Carpistarian Stallion, young man?"

"No...but I hear they are the fastest in the Realms!" 

"That they are…" Thomas pulled a long object wrapped in a cloak from the carriage, and stepped over to one of the horses. 

"Hey, isn't that my uncle's sword?" 

Fintan glanced over, seeing the hilt of a sword exposed under the cloak.

"A look alike…" Shannon answered quickly. "I'm sure." 

Fintan did not notice the look of relief on the Vampyra faces as he gave his friend a hug goodbye. Giving a final wave as Fionnaoch was lifted on to the horse in Thomas' lap.

"Now, we have a special command to make them go that fast...but it must be said in Vampyric. Can you do that?"

"What gets said?"

" _ Pentru gloria nopții _ . Loud as you can."

"Pen is true gloria no pee see!" Fionnaoch called out proudly. It was slightly off, bringing a chuckle from all the Vampyra, even William. 

"Very close, here let me.  _ Pentru gloria Nopții _ !" Thomas cracked the reins, and the horse took off like a bolt of lightning.

"Can I ride one, Ma?" Fintan asked looking up at her. 

"Maybe in a few years. Now move yourself, go to packing" Shannon instructed, patting Fintan's shoulder. 

"How long will we be there?" He asked looking up, seeing her start to cry softly.

"I'm not sure, dear. Probably for a long time. So pack anything you want to bring."

"Why are you crying Ma? Did something bad happen?" 

"No...no, I'm just...happy you're safe. Now go pack, and we will get more berries tomorrow before we leave."

"Alright Ma."

Fintan headed into the de Marin House, staring at the handkerchief, still marveling at the trick. 

He heard his mother formally invite the Astrata's and Ashee into their home as he reached the second story landing. 

Fintan stuffed all of his clothes into a chest without any sense of order. Once they were in, he grabbed his favorite possessions. A wooden set of the Great Lords, sent by his brother from Borin. The Elvish craftsmanship was apparent in the detailing, the elves used different woods for color, not paint. Then he grabbed his favorite book,  _ The Travels of the Wind _ , and set it on top next to the Great Lords. Without anything else to pack, he left his room hoping to talk to Lord Robert. 

As he approached the door to the sitting room, he could hear very serious tones from Mariska and his mother.

"Shannon, Stromwall will not last. Bring yourself and your children to Castle Amethyst, you are always welcome among us." Mariska pleaded.

"I can't leave my husband to die alone!"

"Then do not take your children. Young Donovan is safe with the Black Stags. If you insist on going to Stromwall, send Fintan and Caoimhe with us, I promise they will be safe...and the Graphas will be with him." Mariska persisted.

"My dear girl…" William spoke, Finan caught a glimpse of him sitting down, taking Shannon's hand. "They have already landed in Hydroyia, and within a week the nation fell. You must come to safety. Either the mountains of Oric, or Venar."

"Would you offer if you were not my sixth great uncle?" Shannon questioned. 

"Then Venar...my home is always open." Mariska countered. 

"Cousin...Father...might we stop for a moment…" Robert requested, his armor clanking as he walked. "Fee-fie-foy, I smell the blood of a…." 

Fintan leaned in as Robert went dead quiet. Suddenly he felt hands on his sides gripping him. "Prechalian boy!"

Fintan squealed and squirmed in the grip. "How'd you know!"

"I could smell you, little man. What say you to a game...hide and hunt."

"But you will smell me!"

"Sharp as a stake he is!" Robert chuckled. "I promise I won't. Now, you hide, I will count to ten million and come find you. But...stay on the grounds."

"Ten million! That will take forever!"

"Oh alright, we will play the mortal way, ten it is. Now run."

"Stay inside, Fintan!" Shannon called, just a little too late. Fintan was out the door. Robert gave Shannon a knowing look and followed without a sound.

Fintan ran around the courtyard, before seeing the carriage and leaping in, crouching down with a giggle. He heard Robert call out that he was coming.

"What are you doing here?" Came Illicet's voice from behind him. Startled, Fintan jumped to his feet and backed up onto the bench opposite of Illicet.

"I'm playing a game with Lord Robert, hide and hunt."

"You know he doesn't really like you? None of us do. The Ashee are just being nice. My father and brother are just being gracious guests, because they don't want to scare you."

"Scare me...about what?"

"That Hydroyia fell to the Trow, they number in the millions, and that Finak."

"Fionnaoch." 

"However it's said, I don't speak hairless ape. His uncle was killed in battle. And now the Trow are coming here."

"Then me and Fionnaoch will fight them!"

"No you won't you stupid mortal. Two hundred million is way too many for a few thousand humans. So now my people have to vote to see if we will go to war to save your sorry asses."

Fintan felt a chill of terror creep down his spine. He had no idea how large those numbers were, but they did not sound good. He watched Illicet stand and step closer.

"There is an easy way to get you safe though...you could be like us. Finally strong enough to fight them." She said with a wicked fanged smile that made Fintan more nervous than the numbers did.

"How?"

"All I have to do is bite you, then I cut my hand and …"

The door suddenly opened to a stern-faced Robert, glaring at Illicet. She backed up quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Illicet...I am sure you were not just suggesting what it sounded like."

"What was she offering?" Fintan questioned.

"A curse." Robert replied, gently pulling Fintan from the carriage. "A monsterous one, so that I would be forced to do something bad. Illicet, you will march to the house, knock, and very politely with a full bow ask permission to enter their dwelling, and tell Father what you just did. Fintan...let's take a little walk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update ASAP
> 
> May you travel far, and all your roads lead you home.  
> TVC


	2. Last night at de Marin House

The night air was warm, but not too warm to cause discomfort. The silver moonlight was casting a gentle glow on the trees and grass. A gentle mist lay just a few inches above the ground. There was a certain stillness, that was interrupted only by the chirping of crickets, and the hoot of an occasional owl.

Fintan walked alongside Robert as they made their way over the grounds. He was still unsure what was so wrong about what Illicet had said. However, as angry as Robert was at it, Fintan was not going to question it. He let the brief fear fade away as he and Robert walked, but the thoughts of what had his mother so worried still lingered on his young mind.

"Lord Robert…" he finally spoke.

"Yes, Fintan?"

"Are the Trow really coming?"

Robert sighed, turned and went down to a knee. He placed his hand on Fintan's shoulder. It was cold, so cold Fintan could feel it through his clothing. Finally, Robert nodded. Fintan tried to put on a brave face, but in truth, he was terrified. 

"Is Fionnaoch's uncle really gone?"

"Yes...he took a force to Hydroyia to help fight them back, but did not survive."

Now Fintan was worried for Fionnaoch as much as he was about what would happen. He tried not to show it by lowering his eyes to the ground. 

"Does this scare you?" Robert questioned, his head tilting to the right. Fintan shook his head in silence. "It's alright if you are. To be brave does not mean that you can't be afraid." 

"No, I'm not scared." He answered, not catching Robert's statement. "Will the Vampyra fight?"

"Until we no longer stand." Robert declared. "It's what we exist to do, protect the mortals."

"What about the Elves, and the Dwarves? Will they fight?"

"I am sure of it. These creatures come for everyone...what's today?"

"22nd of Eacha." 

"Is that your date?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that means, since the Sun has gone down... according to the Vampyric callender it's the 23rd." Robert pulled a dagger off of his belt, and a pendant from a pocket. He handed both of them over, parting Fintan's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, young man."

Fintan looked up with wonder, briefly forgetting the fears of the trow, and sorrow of Fionnaoch's uncle. He took the dagger first, pulling it out of the hard metal scabbard. 

It was large enough that his hand would never outgrow it, but small enough he could use it now. It was made very obviously by Vampyra smiths, from night forged steel, and bore the Astrata bat stamped near the short quillons of the guard. The pommel held a small piece of polished black granite from the Oric mountains. The grip was covered with fine black leather, and wrapped with silver. It was a simple, but beautiful piece. 

The pendant was hanging on a leather cord. It seemed cast from silver, but was not a design Fintan had ever seen. It was a large circle, maybe an inch and a half in diameter, with six engravings. A feather, a seven pointed star, a spiraling horn, a serpent, a dragon claw, and a simple circle. Each one had a different small jewel set above it. Fintan recognized the ruby, sapphire, emerald, obsidian, and diamond, but not the multiple colored stone above the star.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"That is a Fae Gem, sometimes called a Star Stone. Legend says that all Fae Gems were once part of the Sacred Gem of the Fae, and will grant their protection. This is to protect you from anything that can not physically hurt you...this" He carefully touched the dagger, and lifted Fintan's chin up, locking his silver eyes with the boy's

"Fintan, this is not a toy. It is a tool to protect yourself. Never use it in anger." Robert warned. "Only if you are afraid for your safety, or someone else's. Once it is used, it can never be undone."

"I understand...Robert?"

"Yes, Fintan?" 

"Are you sure it's ok to be afraid?" 

"Yes, I am. It's what makes you human."

"I'm scared." Fintan leaned in, feeling Robert embrace him protectively. 

"I know, but I promise I won't let the Trow hurt anyone. Let's play another game...you run back to the house, quick as a hare, and I will try to catch you, but you mustn't let me. Understood?"

Fintan gave a nod. 

"Ready"

Fintan tensed.

"Set"

Fintan got set.

"Run."

Fintan turned and ran as fast as he could. He was rather proud of himself, when he looked back he had noticed he left both Robert and William far behind, they weren't even trying to keep up. He laughed to himself as he pushed on towards the house.

The two storied manor came into view. As he made it inside the wrought iron gate he stopped running, and turned around.

"I beat you Robert! I win!" He yelled. 

Fintan craned his neck, standing on tiptoes as if it could help him see into the dark shadows in the fields. He saw an adult's shadow moving towards the gate. 

"I beat you, Robert!" He called again with a big grin.

"Indeed you did, Fintan...is it?" Came a sweet feminine voice from the figure as it moved into the light.

It was a woman with dirty blonde hair, and green cat-like eyes with a Vampyra-like fanged grin. She was not dressed very well, wearing more of a fur skirt that barely came to mid thigh, and nothing on her chest. Her skin was covered in tattoos of some kind of abstract design Fintan did not recognize. Something about her though gave Fintan an uneasy feeling. 

"Yes...who are you?" He asked, taking a step back.

"My name is very difficult to say for many, so you may call me Sara. I am a friend of…"

"Sarabien, what are you doing here? Did Eroyina run out of cocks to guzzle?" Came Thomas' voice from behind Fintan. 

The words made Fintan look back. Thomas was walking with his sword, a long slender small sword, in his hand. William was beside him with a large two handed sword in his, resting on his shoulder. Mariska stood in the middle of the doorway, one hand visible with a soft glowing light.

"Fintan, get over here now." Mariska called, extending her other hand. 

Fintan did not hesitate, running over to Mariska, who pulled him in close. Her hand ran over his neck, and face. Then along his shoulders, and each arm as if she was checking for something. She must have been happy with what she did or did not find, as she stepped in front of him. 

Fintan quickly found himself in his mother's embrace. Her hands covering his ears, muffling the shouting match outside. Her face was puffy, and eyes were red with tears. She looked absolutely terrified of something. Fintan picked up quickly on the terror, and soon felt it swell in him again. 

"Ma, what's going on? Is she going to hurt the Duke."

"No sweetie, no one can hurt the Duke. I was just scared seeing her so close to you."

"Is she a bad person?"

"She is a very bad person. Who has done very bad things to people."

"Is the Duke going to make her leave?"

"Yes, he will sweetheart." Shannon moved her hand long enough to stroke his hair. "And we are leaving for Stromwall tonight. The Duke is going to take us most of the way. So I need you to run upstairs, and get your sister."

"Yes Ma." 

Fintan climbed the stairs to the nursery where Caoimhe lay sleeping soundly. He carefully picked up his one year old sister, hugging her to him. He quickly grabbed her favorite doll by the window, peering out in time to see the events at the gate. 

Sarabien had left, but a large lioness, with a tail of fire was fighting off the Vampyra. They jabbed, thrust, and swiped with their weapons, and each time they moved through her like smoke. It was not until Mariska stepped closer, her hands glowing with the brightness of a sun that any ground was gained. 

Fintan watched as she reached the fight. The lioness lunged instantly, being met by a swing of Mariska's left hand. The hit landed with an echoing clap of thunder, and burned away the fur of the lioness' forehead, and a burning sear on her face where Mariska's ring had been.. The lioness flew back some several feet, roaring with pain. 

"What's wrong, is playtime over?" Mariska's voice called out. Fintan could not help but be amazed at the display of raw power.

The lioness charged again. Fintan cried out loudly for Mariska to watch out, waking Caoimhe in the process. 

Fintan bounced her softly, trying to calm her down, while still watching the fight. Mariska stepped to the side, bringing her hand across the lioness' face once more, this time her nails seemed to act like claws. The lioness tried to stop in mid air, but failed, hitting some kind of invisible barrier where the gate was. She hit with such force that she was thrown back across the field, falling in a slump on the grass. Her fiery tail extinguished. 

"Naughty kitty, now run off to daddy before I take your claws as a new necklace!" Mariska snarled. 

The lioness staggered to her feet. Eyes like fire meeting Fintan's briefly. She snarled back at Mariska before taking off at a run, disappearing into the dark night. 

Caoimhe continued crying through the bounces, screaming for Shannon. Fintan held her tight, and rushed back down the stairs to their mother.

"Oh sweet lamb, come here." Shannon cooed, taking Caoimhe from Fintan gently. 

With his sister in their mothers arms, Fintan turned his attention back to the Vampyra. Mariska seemed to be scolding William and Thomas. The latter being slapped on the back of the head. 

"Magic you idiot! Only magic can hurt her!" Mariska shoutted, before cutting her eyes to William. "Or a blood bound weapon." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Thomas chuckled. "Robbert! You missed the fun!"

Robert staggered up to the gate, his sword covered in blood. His armor was broken on the left side, and he bore a nasty gash where it was, looking like a jagged claw mark. Fintan ran forward, caught only at the inside of the gate by Mariska.

"Stay inside the gate, Fintan…" she warned, her brother and the Duke raising their weapons and backing up. Robert did not seem offended, limping inside the gate before dropping. 

Fintan felt Mariska release him and ran over. Henlooked at the wound and then Robert. 

"I thought you couldn't be hurt?" Fintan asked.

"Normally I can't. Don't worry, I have had worse."

Fintan overheard Thomas whisper that Robert needed fresh blood quickly. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Fintan pulled his sleeve up and extended his arm.

"Will mine work?" 

Robert gently patted Fintans shoulder and shook his head. "I need more than a child can give."

"You said I was a young man." Fintan remarked, feeling a little insulted. 

"Indeed, but you are not yet physically large enough."

"Don't worry, Fintan...I will help him." Thomas stated, pulling Robert up, and guiding him to a horse.

"Come, Fintan." Mariska stated, holding out her hand. "Let's get you all packed up. We will be leaving soon."

"I'm all packed...what will happen to Robert?" He asked, taking the hand and looking up.

"He will be ok, Thomas will get him help. If you're packed, run to the carriage and get some rest." 

"Ma, can I see Fionnaoch before we leave?"

Shannon looked over, giving a sympathetic smile. "We will see, dear."

Fintan nodded and walked to the carriage. Climbing in he laid down on one of the seats. He did not remember drifting off. He did not even remember closing his eyes. 

_ The wind blew through the lush green woods. The song of birds, and babble of a nearby stream brought with it a peaceful feeling. Through the dark green canopy the gentle rays of the sun fell through, drawing his eyes to several black berry bushes, with the largest and juiciest looking berries Fintan had ever seen.  _

_ He could not resist the temptation, Fintan ran over. Instantly reaching for one of the largest, almost the size of a small plumb. It was darker than any other, and looked as sweet as honey. Try as he might, Fintan could not pull the berry from the bramble.  _

_ A gentle giggle pulled his attention away. When Fintan looked around he did not see anyone. On a second scan he saw what looked like a beautiful woman, made up entirely of ivy leaves. His eyes went wife as she gave the wiggle of a few fingers and crouched down.  _

_ "There are even sweeter ones this way. Won't you come with me to pick them?" Her voice had a gentle ringing sound to it. Fintan could not see any reason not to trust her, so he nodded and came closer. _

_ She stood and guided him down the path. This path seemed to open itself up to them as they walked. Roots, leaves, and branches moved out of their way. Fintan looked back, just to see them fall back into place.  _

_ When he looked back, he was alone, at the edge of the babbling stream. He felt like henshould be afraid of being lost, but it was like he knew where he was, and where everything else was. Suddenly, he felt very thirsty. He stepped over to the stream, formed his hands into a cup, and dipped them into the cool clear water.  _

_ Every time he pulled them out, his hands were bone dry. He repeated this again and again with the same result. He was about to lower his head when he heard another giggle. Again, he looked over and saw nothing. On the second glance there was a second woman. _

_ This woman looked like she was made of lily pads, with two river stones for eyes. She playfully splashed water towards Fintan, making him laugh as he was caught by it.  _

_ "The water is even cooler, and clearer, and sweeter down stream. Will you come with me to drink?"  _

_ Fintan nodded and stood up, walking towards her. She led them down the bank of the stream. Once more, the branches and plant life moved aside. Fintan did not take his eyes off of her though. He was not going to lose out on the water like he did the berries. A bird suddenly tweeted beside him, forcing his eyes off the woman to look at it. As last time, when he looked over, she had disappeared.  _

_ He looked around for her, but could not see her anywhere. He was starting to get frustrated, no berries, no water, this place was no fun! Just as he was about to sit down, he heard something over the song of the birds. The gentle sound of a harp coming from his left. It was the same lullaby his mother sings every night. The disappointment fled his mind, as he walked towards the sound.  _

_ Eventually he reached a large clearing. On the furthest side there was a harp, but no harpist. In the center, a large stone table, surrounded by six different stones with a different symbol. A gryphon, a unicorn, a dragon, a phoenix, a serpent, and a seven pointed star. On the table was a golden sword, that looked just like the one Mariska made an image of.  _

_ Fintan felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over. It was a tall man, or at least to Fintan he was tall. He had long white hair that was tied in a gold ribbon at the tip. His eyes were a swirling purple and blue like a twilight sky. He wore a white doublet and trousers with a golden pattern swirls jacquarded into it. His neck had lace bunched up at it, held in place by a golden brooch with a singular large Fae Gem in it. What was most impressive were the man's nearly translucent wings that looked like a purple night sky.  _

_ "Hello, Fintan. Welcome to my home, we are happy you have come." He said softly. His voice was more calming than anything Fintan had ever heard, it seemed to flow like silk over still water. _

_ "We?" Fintan stuttered. _

_ "Yes...my children and I." The man, if he was a man, replied. _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "I am the First of the Six, the Master of the Arcane, and Lord of Summer, and Father of the Fae. But you may call me, Puck." He hovered in the air, taking a low bow. Fintan's eyes were filled with wonder; as Puck bowed there was a shower of stars in the sky despite the sunlight. _

_ "Where am I?" _

_ "You are in the very heart of the All and Beyond. A place we allow very few mortals to see." _

_ "How did I get here?" _

_ "Well that I do not know. You see...no one normally comes here for the same reason you have." _

_ "Why am I here?"  _

_ "So many questions!" He laughed gently. The laugh rang, literally, like a chorus of bells. "You are here, dear boy, because soon you will not be able to visit. I wanted you to see it, so that you have a good memory on your birthday. Now I have a question for you." _

_ Fintan nodded, turning to hear the question. Puck lowered back to the ground. _

_ "You see that sword...what would you do with it?" _

_ "I don't know...is it magic like in the old stories?" _

_ "It is very magical...it is the first magical sword." _

_ "Then...I would use it to keep the Trow away, and bring back Fionnaoch's uncle." _

_ "Why would you bring his uncle back?" _

_ Fintan shrugged before replying. "So that my friend isn't sad." _

_ "Such simple desires, so innocent. No matter what my lad, never lose it." Puck smiled. "Now come...we are celebrating. Will you join us?" _

_ "What are you celebrating?" _

_ "Why...your birthday, of course! Come Fintan, make merry with us in summer's blessed warmth, leave with us your laughter, and take with you our good wishes!"  _

_ At Puck's words the clearing came alive. Different creatures that Fintan could not even begin to describe came from the woods. A blackberry bush sprang up from the earth, with berries the size of apples. Apple trees began to drop perfectly ripe fruit, the size of his head, on the ground. Fintan could not help but laugh gleefully as he was lifted up.  _

_ He was so enraptured, he never heard or saw Puck off to the side with a sorrowful look. He never heard the words. _

_ "I am so sorry for what must happen, dear boy. Would that I could stop it, and not tear the fabric of the world." _

_ "Puck...what are you doing?"  _

_ "Not now, Prechan. I am trying to preserve the innocence of the children." _

_ "Their innocence, or to give them fool's hope? How many more children on the Drecline will you bring here tonight?" _

_ "Every one of them that I can. Now, little brother, this is not the time for your damned nihilistic cynicism. Some of us like being happy, and you are killing the mood." _

_ "I am being practical and responsible. You should try it." The gryphon squaked. _

_ "Both are overrated. Why bother when I can alter reality? I bring these children joy before their darkest hours. I only pray it will stay with them."  _

_ "There is a difference between joy and blindness." _

_ "Did you know this boy will never celebrate his birthday again? What kind of life is that?" _

_ "A practical one." _

_ "I swear…you are so smart that you're stupid." Without another word, Puck snapped his fingers. _

_ Fintan looked over at Puck as a snap sounded like the crack of a whip. He looked confused at the smoke wisp beside Puck, but thought little of it as he was waved to. Turning his attention to a satyr who handed him a large apple, Fintan became lost in the moment. _

**Damn...I frequently forget how annoying that bird brained bastard is. Right...I am pausing here to warn you. The next chapters are...look, I will happily one up that snickering citrus guy. If you like happy endings, here it is.**

**Fintan lived out his days with the Fae, ate over sized fruit, and ran through the fields of Tir na Nog for ever more. He never woke up, and certainly never had to see the horrors that awaited his home. The end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...still here, huh? Alright….let me just put the kettle on. Actually, I need an ale.**


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The de Marins are reunited, a friendship is formed, and Fintan learns about the horror that lurks in the mountains of Ceiogi

Fintan woke the next morning, feeling his mother stroke his hair. He looked up, and took a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He had been wrapped up in a warm cloak. Mariska, the only Vampyra in the carriage, was sitting silently staring out the window. Slowly Fintan sat up. 

"Are we at Stromwall?" He asked, looking at his mother. She shook her head gently. 

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Where are the others? The Duke, and Illicet, and Vlad?"

"They are riding horses in the front, so we could have the carriage."

"Did you sleep well, Fintan?" Mariska asked, finally looking over.

"Yes m'Lady, I did." He nodded, his dream now fleeing from his mind no matter how hard he tried to recall it. 

"Good. Your mother said you enjoyed berries, so I had some picked before we left your house." Mariska lifted a basket next to her and handed it over. 

"Thank you!" Fintan's eyes went wide, taking the basket and shoveling the berries into his mouth.

"You are quite welcome. I think you would enjoy the berries in Eroyina. We have one kind called gailen berries, that are sweeter than any other. The children there enjoy them."

"My Lady…" Shannon stated in a tone Fintan knew too well. He usually heard it when he would not stop asking for something.

"I'm just musing that I think he would like it."

"Can we go to Eroyina, Ma?" He asked after swallowing a large mouthful.

"Maybe one day." She stated before casting a look to Mariska, usually reserved for his father after he said something wrong.

"I can make that look too….without blinking." Mariska stated with a grin before looking back out the window.

"Is Eroyina a bad place?" Fintan asked looking up at his mother.

"No, no it's not a bad place. It's just the wrong way from where we need to go."

"Oh" Fintan replied simply, turning his attention back to breakfast. 

The ride was mostly quiet, with no one having much to say. Eventually Fintan looked out the window with Mariska. The scenery was beautiful. Mostly farmland, filled with grain slowly turning gold. In the distance were the Ceiogi Mountains, their greenish grey peaks reaching like claws against the blue sky. 

Mariska must have noticed him staring at them, given her question.

"Did you ever hear the legend of the Ceiogi Mountains?"

Fintan shook his head, looking back at her.

"My Lady, I think he is a little young for those tales." Shannon interjected.

"Shannon, the boy must learn the nature of the world eventually." Mariska argued.

"Not yet...he is only six."

"I'm seven today." Fintan corrected her with a furrowed brow.

"Yes you are." Shannon smiled, petting his hair.

"Is seven not considered the coming of age mark in Rogdric and Precalia?"

"It is, but not in Kilmara." Shannon persisted, referencing her own nation of birth.

"Mother from Kilmara, father from Precalia, a Grandfather from Hydroyia, and a Grandmother from Broline. I'd say that then young man is a personification of all Arelian people." Mariska pressed.

"There is a reason we are different kingdoms." Shannon declared dismissively. 

"These differences will be the fall of all of you." Mariska warned.

"Can we not discuss that now, please?"

"Very well."

"Ma...can Lady Mariska please tell me about Ceiogi?"

Shannon sighed defeatedly with a shrug."Fine, but when you have bad dreams remember I tried to stop it."

Fintan leaned in to Shannon, eyes not leaving Mariska. The Vampyra held out her left hand, creating a small bluish illusion of the mountains in it.

"The Ceiogi Mountains were the first, and only mountains in the world the Vampyra visited. It was not, however, where we would settle. It was my grandmother who took Elizabeth, Gréta Bathory's great great grandfather, to investigate the rumor of a lycan pack. Now, all lycans are bloodthirsty beasts who are fueled by their stomach to devour every sheep, cow, pig, or….even humans. But this pack was worse, instead of eating their prey, they would leave half eaten carcasses behind."

As she spoke, Fintan watched the illusion twist to form the tale. The wispy illusion flickered into the images of two proud looking Vampyra. It then formed into massive wolves, chasing down all creatures she named, swallowing them whole. Then it showed even more terrifying creatures than large wolves. 

These creatures were on their hind legs, shaped like men with fur covering their body, and long fingers with claws at the end. Their legs were dog-like, with elongated feet like humans, but shaped like a dog's back paw. Their faces were elongated, but not as narrow as a wolf, and still filled with teeth that could tear meat from bone.

"No lycans were found, instead we learned the fallen victims still lived a cursed life. They were turned into something between the two races. Governed by an undying hunger. Eventually they had turned on the lycans, and ate them. They found only gnawed bones of lycans. Instead, we found the wolf men."

"You mean werewolves?" Shannon questioned, genuinely seeming to not understand. 

"No, the wolfmen." Mariska explained. "Also called Ceiogians, are not ruled by the moon and within the range of help if quickly caught before their first Full Moon. Rather, they are driven by an insatiable hunger, which only grows. They shift only when their hunger grows too great. Eventually, they never turn back. Werewolves come from these creatures."

"Now, the Vampyra were concerned. They set out to hunt down these creatures, and destroy them." Mariska continued. "For three months, they scoured the mountains, slaying any Cieogian they found. Finally, they found the alpha, and engaged him. My grandmother fell wounded quickly. The hunting party was essentially destroyed, and only Elizabeth was left. She was the only Bathory immune to magic. However, blood magic ignores the normal rules of our kind. She managed to wound the creature, and cast the only spell she knew, using its own blood as the price." 

The illusion in her hand vanished. "It backfired, putting Elizabeth into a deep slumber that she remains in to this day, and the creature was changed. Now a bastard cross between his own kind, and ours. His new intelect allowed him to realize what he was, was unnatural, but survival instincts would not let him kill himself. So he stays in the mountains, hiding, and fighting his lust for blood and flesh. Any who venture into his mountains are hunted down by him, so he may have his solitude. 

So if you are ever in the Ceiogi mountains, and hear a screaming howl, turn….and run. Run as fast as you can to get out. Or there is nothing that can…"

"I think that's enough." Shannon stated, as Fintan hid his face in her lap.

"It is said…"

"My Lady." Shannon stated louder.

"That anyone who wears the symbol of the Six can not be seen by the creature." Mariska finished, reaching forward and tapping the pendant on Fintans neck.

Fintan peeked out at Mariska as she leaned back in her seat. He felt a little after hearing that his pendant kept him safe. He felt even better when he heard one of the Vampyra call the name 'Master de Marin'. His whole body perked up with excitement.

"Da?" 

"Duke William! So good to see you, Your Grace!" Came the voice of Fintan's father as the carriage came to a halt. 

Without thinking, Fintan burst out of the carriage and ran towards his father's voice. He ran as fast as he could around the horses. Seeing his father made all fears from Mariska's story vanish. They were however replaced with another fear, or at least heavy caution. 

Next to his father were four men, and even more with the caravan. These men were heads and shoulders above his father. Most of them were blonde, though one or two were red haired. Not a single one was clean shaven, and most had beards long enough they were braided. They were dressed fiercely in a heavy chain mail, with bones adorning the armor. Some even had ornaments in their beards. A few had swords, a few had axes, most had spears, and one had a particularly large axe resting on his shoulder. All but the man with the big axe had wide and round shields painted with a dark red with a white ram on the front. 

Donovan chuckled as his son's sudden skidding to a halt and gestured to him to come closer. 

"It's alright, son. These men are friends. Come meet them."

Fintan carefully came closer, though kept close to William's horse. He trusted the Duke more than these terrifying men. 

"Fintan, this is Thorvard Orrisson, Jarl of Sulund." Donovan gestured to the man with the large axe. 

"Hello Master Jarl." Fintan greeted quietly.

The man gave a hearty laugh as he dropped to a knee. "Hello friend. Jarl is my title, it's like a lord for you. You can call me Thorvard. This is my son, Valgard." The man gestured to who must have been the youngest of them. He was still well older than Fintan, around ten or more years older. 

"Well met, Fintan." The young man said with a brief nod. 

"Husband…have you become a Northman in my absence?" Shannon's voice called as she rounded the horses, ushering Fintan closer. 

"Not at all. These good men were trading in Moy Selach when I picked up my order. We shared a pint or two..."

"Or ten or twenty." One of the Northmen laughed. 

"Shut your mouth, Kætil! You will get our friend in trouble!" Thorvard called back with a chuckle, as he noticed Shannons unamused face. 

"And they wanted to see Stromwall." Donovan finished. "With everything going on, safety in numbers was a good plan."

"At least you are being safe….Fintan, take your sister and climb into the cart." 

"Yes Ma."

Fintan took Caoimhe from Shannon and headed over to the cart with all the fabric in it. He did his best to keep his distance from the northern warriors, unable to help but feel intimidated by them. As he settled in the cart, he saw Valgard approaching. 

He removed his helmet, revealing the smallest beard out of his group. Barely anything growing so far. He rested it on the cart as he leaned up against it.

"Are we the first Northmen you've met?" He asked, pulling a water skin off his side and offering Fintan a drink. 

Fintan took it and nodded. 

"Well, you don't have to be afraid of us. We aren't going to hurt any of you. Our fathers are friends now, that means we will be."

Fintan listened as he took a swig of the water. Except that it was not water. It was something sweet, tasting like honeyed apples, with a small bitter burn as he swallowed. Fintan made a puzzled face, not sure if he liked what he was just given.

Valgard laughed as he took it back. "Never had mead before?"

Fintan shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's a kind of ale, or wine. We make it from honey." 

"Ma says I can't have ale until I am older."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her….how do you say that word?" Valgard asked, pointing at Caoimhe's blanket where her name was embroidered.

"Caoimhe." Fintan answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"...Kwee...va….how in Hela's Realm do you get that pronunciation?"

"Da says that our language should have a different alphabet, but because it was the Eroyinans who settled here with the Kilmarians wrote our language, and were too stupid to grasp our alphabet we got stuck with things that make no sense." Fintan rattled off.

"Makes sense...Never met an Eroyinan with a brain."

Fintan could not help but laugh as he handed the mead back to Valgard. As the young Northman took the skin back he drew a long knife and showed the blade to Fintan.

"This is our alphabet. It spells my grandfather's name." 

Fintan took a close look. It was certainly interesting, and looked a little like the Dwarvish runic alphabet. The blade itself was interesting as well. Fintan had never seen one quite like it. There was no crossguard, just a small ring. There was not a point like he was used to seeing either, instead the tip was a straight drop at a downward tangle. 

"What kind of dagger is this?" Fintan question.

"It's called a seax." Valgard explained.

"Oh. Why does it have your grandfather's name?"

"Because it was originally his. This was the first seax he ever had, same as my father, and now me. It will be my son's one day."

Fintan pulled out the dagger Robert had given him. He drew the thin dagger and showed it off proudly.

"Lord Robert Astrata gave this to me for my birthday last night." 

"It's a good dagger. Can you use it?"

"Never tried. But he said never use it in anger."

"That's a good warning. But you should learn how to use it if you are going to keep it. I could show you if you want."

"Really?" Fintan's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure, we have a few more days on the road."

"Pardon me…" Mariska interrupted, making both of the boys jump. 

"Forgive me, I forget mortal senses are not as keen as ours. I merely came to wish you farewell, Fintan...and that I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Fintan questioned.

"Because the next time you see me, you will hate my people, and my cousin will be to blame."

"I love the Vampyra. Why would I hate you?"

"Because...it is fate from this point. Good bye, Fintan. May the Night keep you...both of you."

"May it keep you too, Lady Mariska." 

Mariska leaned in and whispered something to Valgard. Fintan was not sure what it was, but the young Northman suddenly looked concerned. Mariska bowed her head to both before turning and walking past an approaching Shannon and Donovan without a word.

"All settled, lad?" Donovan asked.

"Aye Da, all ready." 

"Good! We should be in Stromwall in just a few days."

Fintan watched as Shannon climbed into the cart with him. Donovan climbed into the driver's seat, as the Northmen mounted their horses. A click of Donovan's tongue set the caravan back into motion on the road.

The two days of travel were somewhat slowed by the addition of the children. It was taking longer due to needing to rest more frequently to take care of Caoimhe, and Fintan's habits of taking time to pick every berry bush. At last they were making camp for the evening with only half a day longer to the city.

Fintan could see a soft white glow off in the distance. When he asked what it was he was informed it was the walls of Stromwall. There were fires lit above the walls and on the Gryphon's Perch, the tallest tower in the city, to act as a beacon. So long as the lights could be seen, Prechalia still stood, her people were safe, and the good King Élan refused to give up. 

Hearing the explanation, Valgard related it to Hiemdal's Watchtower. He told the story of the eternal sentinel, who watched for the signs of Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods. He explained to Fintan how Heimdal would sound his great horn to alert the Gods, and that Valhall would empty its massive army to combat the evils of Loki and his children. 

Fintan listened to both tales carefully with great eagerness. Until Shannon stepped in and stopped the story when he asked what Fenrir would do to Odin. 

"I won't give my son nightmares with tales of fancy and dark crawlers." She stated firmly.

"Fenrir is no Dark Crawler, Lady." Thorvard stated. "He is a real threat, and when he breaks his chains, all of Hel will follow him."

"Jarl, I respect that these are your beliefs. My children and I are Horcratian, however. We have no need for these tales. Our Lord will…"

"I've heard your holy book. I don't understand it, or your savior, or how he can save without fighting. Especially how he could best Fenrir if a warrior like Odin will die against him." 

Several Northmen chuckled at the statement. Fintan did not quite grasp what they were talking about. 

"If he was a true god, nothing would kill him." Shannon responded simply.

"Did Horcration not die in the flames?" Thorvard offered. "Sounds to me, by your own logic, he is no god either."

"Must we ruin the evening with whose god has the bigger…" Donovan paused his statement, apparently rethinking what he was going to originally say. Likely from the glare Shannon was giving him. "Hammer." 

"Yes, because there is only one." Shannon replied smugly.

**...well that's a bald face lie, I rose at least seven to deity rank myself. I think it was that bird brained brother who rose Hortie…**

Before anyone could reply, Fintan covered his nose with a groan. Something smelled like a horrid mixture of waste, rotten fish, and decomposing flesh. Even that did not do the scent justice, and was insulting to those comparatively delightful aromas. 

"Ewww! What's that smell?" He called out. 

The Northmen instantly tensed up, coming to their feet with weapons ready. Fintan suddenly felt nervous. They had been jovial and engaging the last three days. Something seemed to shift in them. 

Donovan suddenly scooped Fintan up and set him in the cart. 

"Take your sister, and hold on." He stated, taking Caoimhe from Shannon and thrusting her in Fintan's arms. Shannon climbed into the driver's seat and took the reins. 

"Da, what's happening?" Fintan questioned, confusion and terror striking through him. 

"Just get to Stromwall. I will see you there." Donovan stated kissing both of his children and his wife. 

"Horcratio have mercy and bring you back to us."

"I don't need him." Donovan stated pulling his sword and crossbow out of the cart. "I need the Washer at the Ford."

"May he forgive you…"

"Go woman!" Donovan slapped the horse on the flank making him bolt off. 

As the cart sped away, Fintan watched as a wave of dark yellow creatures descended from the treeline. He heard one of the Northmen call for a shield wall, and saw the creatures crash against it. The last thing Fintan saw was a spear flying to his father. He screamed out, unsure of if it hit or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ths good news is I have an outline plotted for at least ths next 2, 3 maybe 4 chappters. The bad news, I've hit that awkward spot where I am not quite under writers block, but Im not really pumping anything out. Maybe I need more coffee!  
> Ive been updating pretty quickly, but from this point it may slow.  
> I plan to try and get something posted at least once every two weeks on Thursdays by 1500 EST (thats 3pm for those who dont speak 24 hour clocks)  
> If everything goes according to plan, I will release a map within a month or so of Prechalia.  
> Until next time, my friends,  
> May you travel far, and every road lead you home.  
> TVC


End file.
